User talk:Fort Pitt
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Warning The changes made to Fort Pitt were to remove claims without proof and establish a . Unless you have indisputable proof that can be taken from a NPOV, the page will stay as is. The fact that an admin removed it should have clued you in to the fact that it was not allowed, and no warning was given as it was assumed to be a good faith edit. Now that you should know beyond a shadow of a doubt what the rules are, any changes made to reinstate the removed content will be punished as per CN:VANDAL. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 22:20, Saturday, 16 July 2011 (ET)' :It is not written from the point of view of your nation, it is written ''about your nation from a NPOV. There are ways to comment on global events in your own page, but this is not one of them. If you must absolutely insist on bending the rules there are indeed loopholes you can use, but continually reverting an admin's edits and insisting on your right to break the rules rather than discussing it when the change was first made is not the correct way. You were given a verbal warning and proceeded to ignore that warning and continued. I told you that any changes made to reinstate the removed content will be punished as per CN:VANDAL, and so you are awarded a one day ban. I'll also show you the correct way to put that content back in if you insist it absolutely must be there, which you should have asked me about from the beginning, rather than continuing to revert my edits. Hopefully this will discourage you from any further temptation to violate the rules as it is a waste of both our times. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 18:26, Sunday, 17 July 2011 (ET)' :Apparently you have already received a verbal warning for past edits that fall under "all else" of the vandal policy. This warning should have been a one day ban, and your third offense, what I thought to be second, actually makes this a one week ban. This is your last chance, and any further violations of vandal policy will result in a permanent ban. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 18:34, Sunday, 17 July 2011 (ET)'''